


A Strange and Unusual Woman

by orphan_account



Series: Good Intentions (Outlander AU-ish) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Smut, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, World War II, Yo I love Outlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In attempt to finish what Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandos started, Kate Bishop is sent back in time by Tony Stark who has successfully developed a time machine. Her mission: Finish off HYDRA and get the SSR to put Bucky on ice so he is unfrozen along with Steve and HYDRA is no longer a threat in the present. Only, Tony got the dates wrong and sends her back to when Steve liberates the captured soldiers, Kate plays nurse to Bucky Barnes, falling in love with him in her time with him. Now, she has the chance to warn him about his fall, if she can't save Steve, perhaps she can save Bucky.





	A Strange and Unusual Woman

"Sergeant, you must stay still..." The other nurse plead. 

"Go to hell..." Barnes fought them off. He was stronger than they were, naturally as he had been a special trained soldier and they hardly knew what they were doing as nurses. 

Kate pushed through the women who were either younger or older than her. She was stronger than them too and had more training. She was here for a purpose, that purpose was the hurt soldier. They parted like the Red Sea, glad to move away from him. Kate took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him, watching as his chest heaved and his skin was red. Slowly, she turned around and looked at the other nurses, gesturing for them to leave the crowded tent. As soon as the last nurse left, Barnes was calmed down but still nervous. 

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at her with his eyebrows pinched together. 

She knew this look from the same man in a different time; confusion. 

"My name is Katherine. I'm your nurse." She smiled gently, moving closer to him. 

He relaxed and didn't stop her, he looked her up and down. Not the way he would in her time, but hungrily. It had been a while since he'd really seen a woman and now that he was calmed down, he realized just how long it had been. He glared at her again, realizing she wasn't here for that. 

"You a Kate or a Kitty?" He asked, keeping his body tense. 

That was, until she moved her hand up his left arm. His body slumped again, feeling the warmth of her smooth hands. He let out a sigh when she moved that hand to his chest. 

"Kate." Her voice wasn't raspy or accented, but smooth and deep. She sounded like a damned movie star and looked like one too. She realized the effect she had on him, she knew he was a womanizer and had to have been dying during this celibate period. Steve said that's when he turned to the shitty booze they offered in the bars. 

She had his trust and he bared his arms to her, showing where the needles poked at his veins too many times. Kate thanked herself for the poker face she'd learned from her years of playing with the other rich kids while their parents were downstairs in the ballroom, her heart raced at the sight of his body. He was malnourished and beaten as well as sleep deprived. 

"I'm not going to take any blood." She looked at him, sighing. "I'm going to help you clean up." 

He laughed, a deep laugh that sounded like he hadn't ever laughed in his life. "Jesus Christ, they really know how to cheer a guy up around here." 

She glared at him, a manual reaction to that kind of talk. His eyes went wide and apologetic. 

"My apologies, ma'am... I just..." He fought for acceptable words. 

"You just thought that I was here to wash you down and cure you with my body?" She tilted her head. 

The words stirred a reaction in him even though they were harsh and sarcastic. He smiled at her, "I would never accept that kind of behavior, Kate. I'm a gentleman, usually." 

She rolled her eyes and went to get a cloth, wetting it and rubbing the hard brown soap with it. It wasn't what she was used to and she wondered what the hell even was in it that made it look so disgusting. She decided she didn't need to know. "Shirt off."

Bucky complied immediately, wishing he hadn't dropped the estimated ten pounds in Azzano. "I'm usually a little easier on the eyes."

She knew, but laughed anyway. Her eyes didn't focus on him much, she could see that he had once been muscular he was just a bit scrawny and sickly now. Which must have been a big culture shock to him, Steve had taken his place as the big man. Kate washed his dirty torso and dipped the rag back in the water, washing his face and drying it before grabbing shaving cream and a razor. 

Bucky opened his legs, giving her a space to stand between. He tilted his head up, looking at her. She was all soft skin, made for sin. Her eyebrows were perfectly groomed and dark. She had thick long lashes that gave the impression of makeup, as did the rest of her face. Many of the nurses tried to wear lipstick to hold on to some of the beauty routine, but gave up when they ran out. Her long dark hair was kept in a braided bun from what he could see, he smiled when he saw the curls and the hints of red. 

"You got blue eyes." He spoke smoothly as she applied the shaving cream to his cheeks and neck. 

"So do you." She spoke factly. 

"I like blue eyes. Yours got some grey. Mine have more green." He looked at the razor and let out a nervous sigh. 

She picked the razor up and shook her head, "You don't trust me..."

"I don't." He spoke honestly. "What need to do have to shave..."

She laughed, "Women shave more than men!"

"You didn't let me finish!" He snorted, pushing her gently.

"Easy, Sarge. I have a razor in my hand." She narrowed her eyes at him. 

He smirked and raised his hands in defeat, "I was going to say before my sweet nurse interrupted me that women don't shave their faces. Yeah, legs and pits are pretty tricky spots but we're dealing with my face here. That's about 60% my charm. Besides, you could easily kill me with one wrong stroke to the neck..."

"Barnes, let me tell you something." She moved her index finger in a come hither motion. 

He leaned forward, his brows raised like he already knew what she was going to say. 

"I've shaved places that are more sensitive than your pretty little face and neck." She smiled suggestively. 

Bucky blushed, an honest to God deep blush that made him look younger than he was. "Never seen anything like that."

"There's a lot of things you haven't seen yet." She grabbed his dog tags, like she didn't know his name. "James Buchanan Barnes."

He licked his lips and shook his head, "Shave me already, will ya?"

Kate went to work quickly, shaving him efficiently and powdering his face after. "Personally, I like a man with a bit of scruff." 

"I get a five o'clock shadow at three." He responded quickly, making her laugh. 

"I assume you can handle the rest of your body..." 

He nodded, realizing he really didn't have any desire for her to see him naked either but didn't want her to go where he couldn't easily follow. 

"Where are you from?" He asked, pleading for her to stay. 

"Hell's Kitchen." She answered smoothly. 

That made him smile, "No kiddin'. I used to box there. You ever come and watch?" 

Kate knew that, he still had a plaque up on the wall for a record match. It was highly venerated after his death, the Smithsonian fought to get it but the committee in Hell's Kitchen won the fight to keep it right where it was. That was Hell's Kitchen history with a bit of Brooklyn. 

"I'm not really the watching type, more of the fighting." She shrugged. 

His eyes lit up once again, "No kiddin'. You something scrappy, huh?"

She chuckled and nodded, "If it's not my mouth that gets me in trouble, it's surely my fists." 

"How did I miss you?" He looked at her curiously, saddened by the fact it took up until now for him to meet her. 

Kate deflated a bit, the words were so vulnerable. He was sweet, this Bucky. Not that the Bucky she knew wasn't sweet, he just was quiet around her most of the time. There were occasional spurts of him flirting and showing some of this side to him, but those were rare and usually ended with him turning into a recluse for a few days. This Bucky wanted her, or wanted a warm body and liked the idea of her. Both stung in different ways that led to the same Big Hurt.

"My father raised me to be a rich housewife. He's from money and my mother was too. He would be pleased if only I were to marry some billionaire and pop out kids." It wasn't a lie. 

"You're not the marrying type?" He smiled a bit. 

"I'm not one to be overshadowed by a man. I like being equal to a man. If I'm to marry and have kids, I expect thing to be equal. I'd like to work and raise the kids with him, not do all the work like it's all for him. You follow?" She spoke, unsure of what he'd say. 

He grinned, "Son of a bitch, miss Katherine. I gotta bring you home to my ma."

"And why is that?" She cocked a brow. 

"My ma raised me and my two sisters by herself and raised me to treat all girls like equals. Granted, I do uh, sleep around but I don't treat women like their anything less than my equal and I have a lot of respect for myself. I know how to cook and clean just like any woman can." He didn't speak boastfully, he just looked at her like the sun shone out of her ears. 

 _Fuck._ He really was making this difficult for her. 

"I hope I'd meet her approval." Kate spoke gently, trying to make it non-committal. 

"Too bad we never ran into each other." He sighed sadly. "I'd probably be on my knees beggin for ya." 

She cupped his cheek, "You and every other guy." 

Bucky went slack jaw before laughing, pulling her close and chuckling. He cupped her cheek, his hands rough against her smooth skin. She smelled better than anything he'd smelled in a long time. 

"I can still beg, can't I?" He whispered. 

Kate blushed then, a rarity for her too. She rubbed his cheek and pulled away, "I have to go. You should shower and eat." 

Bucky nodded and stood up, causing her to back up a few steps. He was taller than her by a near foot and still bulkier than her by far, but he posed no threat to her. Kate recognized that even now as he was pumped filled with serum and muscular with a license to kill, he didn't pose a threat to her. He was intimidated by her, he as just cockier before HYDRA truly got to him. 

She wanted him to kiss her, to kiss her and come back for more kisses like it was an old film. She loved those movies, watching them in secret and having only Cap to talk about them with. Oh God, Cap was here. Cap was here but he didn't know who she was. If she were to eradicate HYDRA, she'd have to be with them every step of the way. How was she supposed to manage that? If things were hard for her in the future, things were going to be hell for her now. Her only hope was Bucky's morals and she knew where Steve stood... right behind Agent Margaret Carter. 

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Bucky asked, snapping her back to reality. 

"I think you might be seeing a lot more of me, sarge." She smiled up at him. 

That brought another shit eating grin to that gaunt face. "Maybe I'll look for you tonight." 

"Not if I find you first." She walked backwards out of the tent. 

He pulled her close against him, her hands on his rib cage. His skin was cool to the touch in comparison to her heated body. There was conflict in his eyes, which let Kate know he had always been one who expressed more with his face than his words. He pressed his lips against her forehead, cheeks, chin, tip of her nose, and then gently on her neck's pulse point. 

"Promise me..." He plead. 

Daringly, she got on her toes and mimicked his kisses. Bucky shivered and clutched her closer, desperate for more. Her arms strung around his neck loosely as he had her by the waist, a few inches off the floor. They both smiled and when she went in for a proper kiss, he dropped her back to the ground. 

She huffed and blinked at him, to which he shrugged and kissed her neck again. He kissed with more fervor, more confidence. It was getting to her, causing her to squirm and let little noises out. She batted at him, laughing in surprise. 

"I haven't brushed my teeth in months, doll." He laughed apologetically. "I'll kiss you when I smell better." 

"Only kiss me?" She asked, not realizing how risky she was being. 

He blushed once more, "Ma'am, you did kiss where you shaved the sensitive parts of me... if I'm allowed, I'd like to kiss yours."

She was desperate now too. "There are other sensitive places on you that I could shave and kiss after too." 

"Jesus Christ, woman." He growled lustfully. 

She blinked and ducked out of the tent, leaving him to wash. Kate walked to her tent, flopping on her cot and laying there breathing. Bucky growled at her often, never maliciously, but in that tone. There had never been any real context for him to sound just like that though, but the familiarity riled her up more than it normally should have. Coming home and confronting the Bucky she knew would be hard. 

Logically, she knew she shouldn't go after a relationship with him. He was going through emotions and wanted a warm body. She played that through her mind over and over, that's all he wanted. The Bucky she knew wanted solitude and her dog to pet. This Bucky wanted to give her everything she had signed off when she signed up to be a crime fighting, best friend avenging hero. But would it really hurt to just... fool around once? Maybe a few times? 

She had the power to stop him from dying, or being captured and tortured for decades to come. How could she tell him all this? Bucky was into science fiction, he was enamored with the idea of the future, maybe he'd believe her. Maybe she could convince him to not to be so risky on the train, or go on at all. That was a stretch. Her first mission was to see how she could get in with the Howling Commandos. 

* * *

 

Two hours later at dinner, Kate sat with Agent Carter. It had only taken her ten minutes to successfully impress the woman, using her wit and charm like she did everyone. No one had told her what a flirt Agent Carter had been, no wonder Cap had such a thing for her. Kate and Carter were thicker than thieves and it would be arranged that Katherine would assist the Commandos on missions as their nurse, which would no doubt upset some of them, especially the ones who were skilled with medicine. Kate would only be an assist, even the more medically trained ones get injured. By no means was she a doctor, she was a sniper like Bucky, which she had confided in Carter. Peggy, too, was well adept in shooting, only the more standard rifles. Kate had never shot a rifle  before, but a handgun. Peggy slipped Kate a handgun and thigh holster to place under her skirt before dinner. 

"It's nice to have another woman around. There are only ten of us here and not all are very social. I believe if you are successful, you have a strong chance at a job with the SSR. And with that hope, once we win, we'll be treated with more respect than we are today." She smiled at Kate. 

Kate wanted nothing more than to tell Peggy,  _"Not yet, there's still so much work to do"_ but it broke her heart to even think it. She sat beside her at the bar table, eventually joined by  Steve Rogers. 

"Cap." Kate smiled. 

Steve tilted his head and stretched his hand out to her, dismissing the casual greeting. "You can call me Steve, miss..."

"That is miss Katherine." Bucky sat down beside her with his food. 

Peggy raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know Kate, Sergeant?" 

"Yeah, how do you know Kate?" Steve asked, hiding a smirk. 

"I was his nurse when you arrived. I'm from Hell's Kitchen." She shook his hand. "I'm familiar with you, Steve. I've seen the propaganda and even went to one of your shows. Very impressive dancing, sir." 

Bucky chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder, "The costume is somethin, ain't it."

Kate chuckled louder once Steve and Peggy also laughed. 

"It sold bonds, what can I say?" Steve sighed, happy to see Peggy laughing. 

"Good, they gave you extras. Have my applesauce." Kate moved the bowl onto his tray. 

"No no no no." Bucky placed it back on her tray. "I ain't gonna take food out of your mouth." 

"It wasn't in my mouth, it was on my plate. Now eat the damned pureed apples." Kate scolded like she would scold Barnes now. 

Steve nearly choked on his water and Peggy sat there shocked. Bucky looked at her with a pale face before spooning the sauce into his mouth, spooning some into her mouth after. 

"I like you. I like you a lot." Steve grinned, kicking Bucky under the table. 

"My goodness." was all Peggy could say before eating her own food. 

Kate was mildly horrified. She was slipping like she was on ice wearing Lou Boutins. First, she talked to Steve like she'd known him since she was 16 and then she acted like she was in Sam's kitchen bickering with Bucky. 

Bucky made eye contact with her the entire time he ate the apple sauce, slow and purposefully sexually. It was still hesitant, not knowing how she'd take it. After finishing her soup, she opened her mouth. Bucky smiled and fed her the apple sauce again, watching as her tongue snuck out to lick at the remaining bits of applesauce. All the while, Steve and Peggy were flirting back and forth. 

"I gotta get you alone." Bucky whispered. 

"I agree." Kate sipped her water. 

"Kate, we should wash up. I'd like to introduce you to the Colonel." Peggy stood up. 

Kate stood up and nodded, "Of course."

Bucky looked at Steve and waved goodbye to Kate without looking at her. 

"We'll see you two later?" Steve asked, also not looking at Peggy. 

Peggy smiled at Kate, "Yes. You will." 

Bucky and Steve watched as they walked away. Steve turned around, shaking his head at his friend. "How many nurses have you slept with?"

"None! No one! I'm practically a virgin again." Buck hissed. 

"Practically? Jesus. What about Kate?" Steve asked. 

"I don't ask women if they're virgins until I'm actually about to sleep with them, that's just rude before!" Bucky swatted Steve's head. 

"That's not what I meant, you idiot. Have you slept with her yet?" 

"No! I haven't." Bucky sighed. 

Steve blinked, "Oh. Then why are you two already acting like you're a real thing?" 

"I wish I knew, pal. But I ain't complaining." Bucky worked at the rest of his meal. "She's the kinda girl you wait for, Rogers." 

"You didn't wait." Steve chuckled. 

Bucky looked down at his bowl and sighed. Steve didn't take him seriously when he talked about women. Steve had seen more women come in and out of Bucky's life than a grocery store. 

"Steve, I mean it. It's time for me to settle down. If I make it out of here, I want her to come home with me." 

"You're having delusions of grandeur. You just met her." Steve sighed sympathetically. 

Bucky shrugged, "I almost died. I have things figured out in my mind. She's one of them." 

Steve nodded, "Lucky you, Peggy's gonna try and make her a commando." 

Bucky blinked a few times and listened to Steve relay the plan to him, to which Bucky couldn't stop grinning. 

* * *

 

Kate had packed a few things with her, all time period appropriate- even her makeup and shoes. The undergarments were not her favorite, but the dresses were nice. She had packed two nice ones, one plain one, a few skirts and a few shirts. Her nurse get-up was provided for her. To meet the colonel, Kate had washed up and let Peggy braid her hair into something slightly more put together. The meeting had gone surprisingly well, he was a grumpy fuck and it took everything in Kate not to mouth off too much. He liked her spunk and decided she could hold her own against a group of men. Given the go-ahead, Kate was an honorary Commando. Always an honorary something, never the official deal. 

The two women walked arm in arm back to the bar, more dolled up than they had been to see the colonel. Peggy had confided that she found Steve to be quite attractive but knew if she were caught with him, she'd be shipped back to London and fired in a flash. Kate felt bad, knowing Peggy and Steve had only kissed before he went into the ice. Kate nodded and admitted she wanted to fool around with Barnes but was also somewhat nervous when it came to getting caught. 

"You'll be on missions with them. You'll have time to do what you please with him, judging by the way he handled your scolding, I think he'll let you do anything." Peggy teased. 

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'll be sure to let you know." 

"Please do. There's nothing good to talk about anymore. I'm quite bored." Peggy joked. 

The two walked in, straight into Steve and Bucky on two stools with beers in front of them. Bucky eyed Kate right away, completely ignoring Steve and Peggy. He just got up and pulled her away, Kate went without hesitation or fight. There were nurses dancing with soldiers and soldiers dancing with soldiers, Kate was hoping she'd be able to finally dance with Bucky but she was wrong. He took her up the stairs and into the small office up there, where the owner did bookkeeping. 

"So?" He asked, smiling at her. 

"I'm in." She grinned at him. 

He laughed and picked her up, spinning her triumphantly. "Oh Kate, that's amazing." 

"Told you that you hadn't seen the last of me." She straightened his tie. 

She admired him in this formal military attire. She'd only seen pictures of him like this. He was so handsome, now that he'd gotten more food into his system and he was a little drunk, he was looking a lot better. He held her close and studied her face like she was Creation of Man or whatever. 

"This isn't our room..." He realized, biting his bottom lip.

"You got us a room?" She asked. 

"Well, everyone gets a room but due to your newness, I figured you could share with me. Unless you're more comfortable with Agent Carter." Bucky turned timid once more. 

Kate sighed, "To keep appearances, it might be best that I go to bed there... but I'll come out as soon as the coast seems clear and leave in the morning." 

"That works for me." He kissed her sweetly. 

He was fresh, she kissed him back gratefully. He opened the door and led her down the hall to their room as she kissed at his neck. Kate pushed him against the wooden door and kissed his neck, smirking as his knees went weak and he let a soft noise leave his mouth. His hands wandered all over her backside until he found her zipper. She pulled back once he did, panting softly. Kate admired how wind swept he looked and the redness of his neck from the teasing and her lipstick. Bucky pushed her onto the bed with care, following her as she moved towards the headboard and rolled onto her belly, letting him unzip her dress. 

Bucky kissed the soft skin of the back of her neck, moving his kisses south as he unzipped the dress. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he noticed the lack of bra and underwear. 

"Katherine... where are your bloomers?" He asked, acting like a child. 

Kate rolled over halfway, chuckling at him. "Never seen a dame go without her bloomers?" 

He huffed out a breath and worked the dress off her, nearly collapsing on top of her without it. When the initial shock had passed, he spent time just looking at her. His eyes went over the scarring on her and he looked horrified. This was a feat that was easier to explain to people in the future. 

"Doll..." He whispered. 

"I'm scrappy." She whispered back. 

He kissed her tenderly, his hands running down her sides. "No reason to be scrappy with me. I'm the one who should be nervous around you..."

Her mind pulled up a memory of being in the training room, throwing knives and Bucky watching her. Guiding her and flinching when she whipped around with the knife in her hand, poised to be thrown. He gave her a smirk and backed off, watching her as he lifted weights. He said she was the real danger, not him then too. 

Kate pulled him flush against her, groaning when she realized he was fully clothed. Bucky kissed her a few more times before taking his clothes off carefully, mostly out of nerves. He didn't feel the way he used to look. He lacked that cocky confidence he owned like a Rolls Royce now. Kate admired this though, the way he looked and the nervousness. Bucky now was bigger and still very attractive and even kept some of that cockiness... it was just different. Everything was different. 

Bucky got on the bed and laid beside her, looking at her breasts with confusion. 

"Jesus, what?" Kate asked after several moments. 

"How are they that big?" He asked honestly. 

Kate laughed and rolled on top of him and was quickly rolled back over, her arms pinned to the bed lightly. Bucky smiled and kissed her again. 

"I wanna kiss 'em." 

Kate nodded approval and closed her eyes as Bucky's tongue laved all over her breasts. His hard hands kneaded at her breasts and the long fingers pinched at her nipples. He was satisfied with the reactions he was drawing out of her, but still wanted more. He sucked gently, humming as his tongue also swirled. His other hand worked at tweaking the free nipple, teasing and prodding it. Kate panted and squirmed in pleasure, feeling the wetness soak the thigh that was between her legs. 

"Is that alright?" He asked, the slight movement bumping his thigh against her clit more. 

"Oh fuck..." She moaned. 

Bucky's eyes went wide and he did it again, causing Kate tremor. He grinned devilishly and went to the other nipple, sucking harder and nibbling. Kate was completely dazed and dizzy as she laid down. He was good... so good. His thigh bumped against her clit every so often before he pulled away, laying on his back and then scooting to where he sat against the head board. Kate immediately went to climb on top of him and sink down on his hard cock, stopped by his hands on her hip.

"On my thigh." He smiled, kissing her neck softly. 

He was smart, kissing her neck softly. No hickies for her. She liked the thigh riding though, she admitted to wanting to that enough already. She straddled the thick thigh and ground against it, shuddering at the feeling. She was so wet, she was slipping nearly. He stopped her hand from touching his cock and out her fingers in his mouth, sucking one by one. She went faster against his thigh, bouncing nearly. Before she could see stars, he laid her out and moved his head between her legs, his hand over her mouth before she could scream out. His fingers slipped in after, which she sucked gratefully. Bucky slipped his tongue in and out, adding three fingers one by one until she sucked harder on his other set of fingers. He lifted his head and hovered over her, kissing her again. 

Kate whined, hating that he wouldn't just keep going. Bucky moved off the bed and grabbed a rubber out of the knapsack on the floor, sliding it on with ease. Kate worked at her clit until he got back on the bed, chuckling and kissing her again, teasing her entrance. 

"You wanna be on top?" He asked sweetly, like he was asking if she wanted two lumps or one. 

"Just this once, you." She rolled her eyes and opened her legs more, letting him fit in. 

"I don't mean to assume but..." He swallowed thickly, "You uh, you know what you're doing?" 

Kate nodded, "Oh yeah." 

Bucky nodded, rolling his eyes at her cockiness with a smile before slipping into her. 

She moaned loudly, causing Bucky to laugh through his own moan. "Easy, doll." 

They both sat there for a minute to laugh at each other, which turned into kissing, which then turned into Bucky thrusting into her. That went on for longer than she imagined, not that she timed it but it was well past fifteen minutes. They talked a lot, made each other laugh, and went at it a few times. 

"I'm tired..." He whined, not getting up to put another condom on. "'Sides. I only have like five left." 

Kate, on the other hand, was half asleep by the time he finished his sentence. Bucky got a towel and wet it in the bathroom, washing the wetness from her thighs, stomach and legs with the utmost care. After wringing the cloth out and wetting it again, he ran the cloth over her the sweat on her body. He washed up again in the bathroom and got into bed with her, putting his underwear back on. Bucky pressed kisses to her shoulders and laid on his back, knowing he wasn't going to sleep. 

A few hours later, Kate woke up realizing she should be in Peggy's room. The noise downstairs was still going on and she could faintly hear her accented voice singing the National Anthem. Kate looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 12:00 pm. Kate looked over to see Bucky with his eyes closed, assuming he was sleeping. She rolled on him gently, kissing his chest. 

"Mmm, what time is it?" He mumbled. 

"Midnight." She responded. 

"You wanna go again?" Bucky asked, yawning. 

Kate lifted her sleepy head and grinned at him, knowing well that neither of them could do that. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling at the feel of her breasts against his chest. Her heart beating against his. It was enough comfort to make him tired. They both attempted sleep, Kate sleeping only lightly but Bucky going into a deep sleep almost immediately. Shortly, Kate woke up pushing at Bucky. His arms were tightening around her in his sleep. He mumbled his numbers over and over and pushed at her. 

"Bucky..." She whispered, trying to soothe him but not wake him up. 

He struggled for a few more moments before slumping and then waking, getting off the bed and gasping against the wall. Kate sat there, watching him calmly despite how fast her heart was beating. 

He was always going to be haunted. 

* * *

 

Working with the Commandos was fun, after one mission, it was realized that Kate really could hold her own. Bucky taught her how to shoot a sniper rifle, load and unload all before getting caught by Jones. Kate still patched up and helped them coordinate missions, the great thing was that she knew how they all went. She kept in contact with Peggy along the way, updating her as promised. Bucky still didn't sleep as much but put weight back on and got better in the night when he did sleep. He was good at pretending he wasn't scarred. Steve was worried about him, though and they fought often about his mental state. 

It was increasingly harder to keep her secret. One night, she told him. She told Bucky everything after a nightmare. She watched for his expressions knowing that would tell her everything. He was amazed and surprised and upset he didn't tell her sooner. 

"You... believe me?" She asked, shocked. 

"I figured somethin' was up when you were talking about Disney movies that hadn't even come out yet..." He smiled, kissing her gently. "You are too good to be true, after all."

Kate blinked. "Oh my god." 

"So what happens in the future? Like... with us." He grinned. 

That's when she started crying. She sobbed against him and he held her, realizing it wasn't good. He prepared himself like a good soldier and kissed her hard. 

"There... there isn't an us." Her body shook with sobs. "You get taken by HYDRA and they turn you into a weapon. You're used for the next few decades to kill people, innocent people. Including Howard." 

Tears went down his cheeks now, "No..."

"The scars I have... those are from them. They get to me through my dad, who worked for them. HYDRA killed my mom and used my dad for money. I was trained by Steve, he... sacrifices himself after you die and they find him frozen years later. He goes on and becomes part of a group called the Avengers, like I was telling you about. Howard's son, Tony is the one who made the time machine." Bucky nodded as Kate spoke, following along. "After Steve saves you, we meet in New York and I almost kill you. You recognize me and stop me. After that, we kind of become friends, running into each other every now and then..."

"I love you then, too..." He begged. "I have to."

"You might have." She shuddered. "But then you left. You ran and went to Bucharest and the next time I saw you, it was two years later and you haven't... we haven't really been the same. We bicker and you like my dog more than me sometimes. But... every once and a while, you're like this. You flirt with me and you're fun. It just doesn't last long." 

He shook his head, "I can't... I can't live like that, baby." 

She held him close, "We can try to stop it." 

"How?" He cupped her cheeks, "Tell me how and I'll do anything. I'll do anything to save Steve... to save us." 

"There's a train. You and Steve will get on the train and get ambushed by HYDRA agents. You fall..." She sobbed and he kissed her, he knew the rest already. 

"I won't go. We'll do something else... we'll fly..." He looked at her. "You're a pilot. We'll get a plane."

She nodded, "Okay... we'll do that. We just... can't tell anyone else. Alright, we just... keep it between us." 

Bucky held her and cried with her, rubbing her back. Eventually they laid there with each other, limbs all tangled. 

"I gotta take you home when we win..." He whispered. "We gotta have babies." 

"I know." She whispered back. She had to tell him.

He rolled over on her and kissed her, "We have to." 

"Bucky..." She sighed, not saying no to his kisses. "We still have so much to do after that mission..."

He nodded, "I'm just kissing you, honey..." 

She pushed him over and stopped him, "Princess."

He coughs a bit, "Excuse me?"

"That's what you call me." She laughed. "I'm rich and a spoiled brat so you call me a princess."

He pouted, "I don't say it to be cute?"

"Nope. You're kind of a dick." She admitted. It felt good to admit it. 

He spanked her lightly and grinned when she squealed. "Maybe I'm not getting laid."

"Definitely not." She laughed. "But I've tried and I know you look at me. It's just... not with the love and and adoration now."

"I just wanna fuck you?" He scoffed. "What a bastard."

"We made out once, before you left. It was hot. You had me against a wall we almost had sex like that. I was a mess after. You like bit my lips and and neck..." Kate licked her lips. "Rocked my damn world."

Bucky looked almost offended. "Should I be more aggressive with you?"

"No. Honey, no. It's just... you're different. I want you to know you're different then." She kissed him. "I love you. I want to stay with you here..."

He blinked, realizing where she was leading. "You're gonna go back once this is all over..."

She moved away slightly, "I have to..."

Bucky got up and paced their room. He didn't talk to her for an hour, he just paced. He didn't yell at her except for when they bickered. He wasn't going to yell at her now. A lesser man yells at his wife, even though Kate isn't his wife, he treated her like she was. The idea of not loving her the way he loved her now hurt. It cut deep and made him rethink everything in his life. This was too much information. He wanted to be mad, not at her, never at her, but at the world. Why was it like this? Why did it hurt them? 

"Do you love me?" He asked. 

She stood up, prepared for a fight. "Of course I love you, you-"

He held her shoulders, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm not mad. I'm just... this is a lot for me, princess."

She melted a bit, closing her eyes. "I want you. I do. I really... I wish I could take you and bring you with me." 

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the bed, pulling her pants off and unbuttoning her shirt to kiss at her breasts gently. They rolled around together in the bed until she was on top, riding him for a while before he switched them and slowed the pace. He went slow, making love to her gently but satisfyingly. He wasn't wearing a condom. Kate couldn't find the will to care. 

"I have been given a strange and unusual woman... and I plan on loving her no matter when... or where... or how..."

* * *

 

Dum Dum and Morita held her back as she sobbed, she couldn't stop. Steve eventually found his way to her, walking in Bucky's old quarters and just scooping her up and falling asleep with her. 

"Peggy said..." He began. 

"We don't know for sure, Steve." She rasped. 

Steve cried again, "I'm sorry, Kate."

He said that to her with tears in his eyes three times now. When Cassie died, when he told her that Bucky didn't remember he the way he did before Wakanda, and now. She cried into his shoulder and fell asleep again. All she did was sleep and cry. She begged him not to go after Red Skull, telling him it was suicide. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over her, watching her all asleep. He broke his promise too. When Kate woke up, Peggy told her and they both cried together. 

Kate had a mission. Eradicate HYDRA. Red Skull was dead but Zola was alive. Due to her condition, she wasn't allowed on the field, but she coordinated how they would kill him. Howard grew closer to her, in attempt to woo her. She was an unmarried pregnant woman in 1945.

"No, I'm not actually." She explained to him, watching his face turn different shades of pale. 

He kissed her cheek, "Barnes was my friend. I would only do what is right for him and his family." 

She nodded, committing that to memory to tell Tony when she got back. They were still too late to find Bucky, meaning that history would go on as planned. The Russians would still have Bucky and use him, they were not permitted to get him as they were still allies with Russia. 

"We'll get him back during your... cold war." Howard tried. 

"No. Let it go. There's no point in trying to change it, Howard." Kate put a hand on her still flat belly. "I have to go home." 

Kate said a long goodbye to the Commandos, who were confused on where she was going. She told them home and they all promised to visit. She knew how they would all die, when, and where. She would never meet any of them again. And then there was Peggy. 

"You're hiding something from me, Katherine." She said through tears. 

"I'll explain it when I see you next." She cupped Peggy's cheek. 

"And when will that be?" Peggy's tears fell. 

"2014." Kate whispered. "Promise... promise you'll try to remember?" 

She nodded and kissed Kate's forehead. "It would take a lot for me to forget you, my friend." 

Kate went back to New York and visited Bucky's family. His mother did like her and his sisters did too. They gave her things of his that he had in his childhood room still, which she placed in her suitcase. Notebooks. Of course, of course he wrote. He never stopped. Kate didn't stay long, she went back to where it all started- some empty alley. 

* * *

 

When she woke up, Tony grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god... they thought I killed you."

She pushed him away and ran around, "Steve!"

Steve ran in the room and hugged her tightly, "You're awake... how did it go? Tony told us..."

"Nothing... nothing changed. Only, Zola is really dead." She sounded defeated. 

Steve hugged her again, "It's okay. It's ok- are you...."

She shook her head as everyone else surrounded her. Clint pushed through everyone to get to her. Checking her and hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead. 

"Katie-Kate... you alright girly?" He looked at her, his eyes scanning her, detecting something different about her. He knew. He knew because he'd seen it three times. 

Lucky came running up next, jumping on her thighs and whining until she pet him. 

"What happened?" Tony asked, nervously. 

"Leave her alone. I will tell everyone later." Wanda had been watching Kate's brainwaves periodically, knowing exactly what happened but unable to stop it. 

"Leave her alone, Tony... she's in shock." Natasha scowled at him. 

Kate was in shock, she looked straight ahead at Bucky. He stood feet away from her and everyone else, waiting. Everyone left her side, giving her time, even Clint. Bucky slowly approached her, looking her over. 

"It didn't work..." He whispered. 

"I tried so hard." She rasped. 

"Don't... don't, doll." He clenched his jaw and put his arms around her. He pulled away and wiped a tear off her cheek. 

She slapped his hand away. Bucky bounded back and looked hurt. She went after him, pushing him and hitting him. 

"Kate!" He held her back, his eyes widened and confused. "Katherine, stop."

She dropped and he dropped with her, trying to hold her up. "What happened to you?" 

"Don't touch me..." She sobbed. 

Hurt, Bucky moved away from her. "Kate. Tell me what happened."

"You're not him." She shook her head, moving further away from him. "You're not him. You're not him..."

Bucky moved towards her, "What are you talking about?"

Kate sobbed, curled up into a ball against the cold wall. Steve ran back into the room after Clint told him his suspicions and Wanda confirmed them. Steve pulled Bucky back and gave him a look to calm down. Bucky was scared, shaking slightly as Clint picked her up and carried her away. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Bucky turned to Steve.

Steve closed his eyes and looked at Bucky, "She's pregnant." 

Bucky blinked. "I..." 

Steve nodded and Bucky stood there for a while before running towards Tony. Steve chased after him, but only half-heartedly. He was mad at Tony and felt bad for Kate and Bucky. Bucky pushed Tony through the glass wall and got on top of him punching him. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" Bucky yelled. 

Tony pushed him off and into the glass, "You are the one who did it." 

Wanda got between them and screamed, "Enough!"

Bucky was held back by Sam who was trying hard to keep it together himself. Bucky shook his head, "What happened?"

"You fall in love with her. Helplessly. You get her pregnant on accident. She didn't know until after you fell. You promised you wouldn't be reckless... but you had to save Steve." Wanda explained. "She told you everything. You knew it would happen. You knew how you were with her today." 

Bucky slumped against Sam and looked at the floor. "She never should've gone. Tony never should've sent her."

"It's too late. What's done is done, isn't it?" Tony bit his lip hard. He was defeated. 

Steve made eye contact with Natasha, who was mortified. He couldn't move. 

"So what do we do?" Natasha spoke up. 

"What do  _we_ do?" Sam scoffed. "Isn't that more up to Kate and Bucky?"

"It's her choice." Steve spoke gently. 

"I don't think she's capable of making many choices right now." Tony argued. 

"And whose fault is that?" Steve yelled. 

"Stop." Bucky spoke loudly. "It's between her and I. No one else. I don't want to hear a single word from any of you about this. Ever." 

Bucky walked away from Sam, looking at Tony. "You sent her on purpose, didn't you?"

Tony clenched his jaw, "If I thought you were going to sleep with her, I never would've sent Katherine. How was I supposed to know you two were going to become war time lovers?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes, "I have always loved Katherine Bishop. I have kept my distance to protect her from shit like this. And now, she's pregnant with my child when I've done nothing but kiss her once two years ago. She screamed at me. I'm not the one she wants. She wants  _him._ I'm not the one she loves, I'm not the father of her child. I'm not him. But I love her. And I wish I could be him."

Tony backed away, dumbfounded. The whole room was silent until Bucky started walking again, past Clint and up the stairs to Kate. 

"Well?" Natasha asked when Clint entered the room. 

Clint was silent, "FRIDAY ran a blood sample. She's pregnant. A month." 

Vision held onto Wanda, who was about to sob. Clint shook his head, "It's not your fault, Wan. It's Tony's. It's not even their fault. We can't blame something like this on anyone. It's wrong. This is a life, a life growing inside my Kate. Our Kate. We're the only family she has other than those crazy assholes in Hell's Kitchen that fight crime at night. I'm not going to let her mind be swayed by the opinion of people who don't know what this is like." 

Everyone looked down and thought. 

"Is she... alright?" Steve asked carefully. 

"She's seen Hell a few times and usually comes back with a t-shirt from the giftshop. She got a baby this time from someone who relatively ignores her existence. You think she's okay?" Clint looked at Steve. 

"He loves her." Steve tried. 

"Yeah? We'll I guess we'll see about that." Clint walked out of the tower, shaking his head. 

* * *

 

"I don't remember any of it." He admitted to her.

"Of course you don't. It didn't work." She snapped. 

He fought back a dirty look, "I wish I did."

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure. You usually do only want me when I'm willing to put out." She tested him. 

Bucky shook his head at her, "You don't know anything."

"You don't tell me anything." She argued. 

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at her. Kate glared right back at him. She didn't see her Bucky, she didn't see anything about him. 

"You are a strange and unusual woman, Katherine Bishop." He growled at her, no love within. He got up and walked into the bathroom, separating himself from her. 

She sat there in shock and stared at the wall in front of her. "Tell me you love me."

He heard it from the bathroom and opened the door, standing in the doorway as he looked at her. "If I didn't love you... I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be crying or and bleeding out of seven different places because I went through a glass wall to get answers." 

She got out the the bed and stood in front of him, "That's not what I asked."

"You don't want me. You already made that clear, this isn't necessary." He clenched his fist. 

"Prove to me. Prove to me that you really do love me." She narrowed her eyes at him, her chin raised. 

Bucky looked at her dead in the eyes and dropped to his knees, looking up at her. "I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat and she had to sit down, panting. He rushed to her side, a hand on her flat belly and worry in his eyes. "Don't die on me, I fucking love you."

She laughed, making him laugh. They sat there laughing forever. 

"You fucking love me." She grinned. "That's perfect."

"I ain't him. We both know it, but God, woman. I'm pissed that I didn't get to do it myself." He looked up into her eyes. 

She shoved him and chuckled, he bounded back and kissed her gently, winking at Lucky. 

"Was I good to you?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah, you're really good in bed." She teased. 

Bucky dipped his head and bit her neck slightly, she groaned and hit him. "What the hell?"

"Was I good?" He asked again, not as cute.

"Yes, dammit." She rolled her eyes. "You were." 

He moved on the bed and sighed, "I wanted to be all that for you. I was just... I can't be that."

Kate looked at him, "You get five o'clock shadows at three. You have green in your blue eyes where I have grey. You write all the time. You're funny. You like to dance, even though you're the worst." 

He blinked, "Yeah?"

"You said your mom would have liked me." She smiled. 

"I know she would've." Bucky pressed his forehead against hers. 

Kate kissed him, rolling on top of him and kissing him like she hadn't been kissed in years. It took him a moment to kiss back, which was expected. He hadn't kissed in two years. There was a different gentleness in the kiss, it wasn't the lust from two years ago. It was genuine love and adoration, she almost cried. He was still there. 

"She did. She did like me." She told him. 

Bucky smiled a bit, "You met my ma?" 

"I met her and your sisters. They were gorgeous. They love you... so much and they were okay. Financially, everything was set for them." She rubbed his cheek. 

"Did they know you were..." 

"No. I wasn't too sure until a bit ago." She shrugged. 

He kissed her again, the same chaste and loving kisses. "Please. Please. Please. Baby, let me try."

She tilted her head and let him kiss her neck, "Try what?"

He sucked marks on her neck, "Let me be yours. Let me try to be good like I was. I want you. I want everything. I want this baby." 

"On one condition." She pulled him away. 

"Anything."

"You listen to me. Always." She narrowed her eyes. 

He sighed, "But what if you're really wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

He kissed her, "I'll listen and love you and tell you when you're wrong."

She kissed him back, "Fine. I'm giving you eight months to convince me." 

He grinned, "Give me eight minutes."

They both laughed until Kate stopped. "Eight minutes? Only-"

"Oh my god, baby. No. It was a joke. I can marathon that now if you let me." He grinned, kissing her again. "You are already pregnant."

She pushed him away and got on top of him, "You have a lot to learn, Barnes."


End file.
